


Close Encounters

by be_a_rebel



Series: Close Encounters [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Spoilers for SPN S5 finale and most of New Who.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean meets the Doctor is also the sixth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: **I own neither Supernatural, nor Doctor Who.

﻿It’s the middle of the afternoon on a hot Tuesday when the Tardis lands in Lisa’s back yard.

That was probably when he should’ve known he was utterly fucked.

Lisa’s roses were in the neighbor’s backyard and the kid’s bicycle? The kid’s bicycle was gone.

It wasn’t pretty.

That was the first time he met the Doctor. Sort of.

* * *

The real first time he met the Doctor, if that was the first time or was going to stay the first time considering the way the Doctor kept darting in and out of his life, he was eleven years old and Sammy’d taken off again.

The little shit.

So there he was, trekking through snow in Wisconsin of all places, looking for his little runt of a brother when this guy in pinstripes shows up.

Dean didn’t trust guys in pinstripes. Mostly because he didn’t understand them. Also because they looked like idiots.

He told the Doctor that. The Doctor seemed fairly amused by the statement.

He knew the Doctor was different from the start. Mostly because he treated children like they were grown ups and grown ups like they were children.

The first time he met the Doctor, he thought the Doctor was really freaking cool.

And then the man pulled out his screwdriver.

In later years he was pretty sure the thing was an extension of the man’s penis.

At the time though, he thought it was awesome.

The Doctor saved the world that day but Dean didn’t know about that. He just knew that the Doctor helped him find Sam.

Which was saving the world, in a way.

 

* * *  
The second time he met the Doctor, he was 17 and Lindy Welsh was going to give it up to him. For sure. Her skirt was around her ankles and her tongue was so far down his throat, she could have counted his teeth.

Of course then the Doctor showed up.

Dean called him a cockblocker for the rest of the day.

The Doctor didn’t remember him, which was troubling. Everyone remembered Dean, even back then.

The man grinned and went into this explanation about linear timelines and ‘timey wimey’ and Dean tried not to nod off because honestly, the Doctor was a bigger geek than Sam and that was really saying something.

Then there was a lot of running around and screaming and getting shot at, and that stuff Dean understood, even then, so he kind of forgot about the Doctor’s time machine.

He was sure he misheard.

* * *

The third time, he was alone.

Dad had disappeared. Sam was in Stanford, living his ‘normal’ life.

The Doctor found him in a hotel bar, trying to drum up the need for a drink.

That time they didn’t save the world. It didn’t need them.

That’s another thing he can tick of his list. Getting hammered with aliens who talk too much and cry about women with flower names.

He’s pretty sure there was singing at some point and the Doctor bounced on the hood of the Impala.

He tries not to think about it too much. Although he is going to punch the Doctor the next time he sees him. For the dent he left.

* * *

The fourth time he sees him, he knows he’s going to die.

So he does punch the Doctor. Unfortunately, the Doctor doesn’t remember why. The flowery girl is still around, hanging out with her mother.

Dean thinks maybe he should warn the Doctor. He should tell the Doctor that she’s going to break his heart.

He doesn’t. No one ever warned him.

They save a little girl from what Dean thinks is a severe case of possession and what the Doctor thinks is an alien bumblebee in her stomach.

The Doctor insists it’s called a vaerlak. Dean blinks at him.

“So, alien bumblebee then?”

Sometimes, even the Doctor knows he should give up.

Sam is confused and surprised at Dean’s level of trust in the Doctor.

Dean doesn’t know how to tell him that the Doctor has always been around. Sam’s just never known it.

* * *

The fifth time, he knows the Doctor’s going to die. He’s seen it a hundred times before, that look people get when they don’t want to go, when its life they cling to.

The Doctor doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t need to.

* * *

The first time he meets the Doctor is also the sixth time.

It is also the first time the Doctor offers to take him away.

Dean is startled to say the least. He isn’t a replacement for flowery girls, and says as much to the Doctor.

Or this new Doctor. He doesn’t think they’re that different. This one is just. Louder. And older.

The Doctor just smiles. Dean points out that he’s had enough adventures, and enough madness and that he’s.

He’s lost too much. The Doctor just looks at him. Dean’s pretty sure he knows it all.

He knows the Doctor won’t help him save Sam. He knows he couldn’t even if the Doctor was willing to help.

He made a promise.

He thinks of Lisa and the kid. He thinks of leaving and being gone for months, years, and returning to find them exactly the same.

He thinks of how much he’d love to see his mom again.

And he follows the Doctor into the Tardis.

It is bigger on the inside.  
﻿


End file.
